Wahrheit im Wasser
by Lmea the Ruthless
Summary: Legolas und Gimli sind gemeinsam unterwegs und als Legolas beschließt baden zu gehen kommt einiges ans Licht. Ich warne hier vor garnix,das würd die Spannung zerstören und das erste Kapitel ist sowieso harmlos.
1. Wilde Rosenblüten

Ich setze keine Warnungen vor das erste Kapitel, das würde erstens die Spannung kaputtmachen, außerdem ist in der Story auch nichts drin wovor man warnen müsste...alles komplett harmlos außer ihr habt ne seehr schmutzige Phantasie. ;-)

Bitte um Reviews...ich fürchte mein Stil ist noch nicht wirklich gut.

* * *

Legolas lachte und schüttelte ausgelassen seine lange Haarmähne. Wassertropfen, die in der Sonne bunt glitzerten, flogen in alle Richtungen.

Einige davon flogen dem Zwerg ins Gesicht, der in voller Rüstung am Ufer des Flusses saß und seine Axt polierte. Bis auf ein kurzes Zusammenzucken war keine Reaktion zu beobachten.

„Was ist los Gimli, willst Du nicht baden?" fragte der Elb, noch immer lachend.

„Irgendjemand muss ja gerüstet sein, für den Fall dass Orks angreifen" grummelte der Zwerg ohne von seiner Axt aufzuschauen.

Ein Schatten huschte über Legolas schönes Gesicht, als er diese Worte vernahm. Er fürchtete nicht, hier auf Orks zu treffen, der Krieg war vorbei. Aber er hörte alle Anzeichen einer Lüge in diesem Satz.

Instinktiv fuhr seine rechte Hand in Richtung seines Schwertes…genauer gesagt, dorthin wo normalerweise sein Schwert gewesen wäre. Er griff nur in kühles Wasser, und schämte sich im nächsten Augenblick für diese Reaktion.

Er hatte wie ein Krieger reagiert. Zu lange hatte er um sein Leben fürchten müssen, und immer noch vermutete er Verrat hinter jeder kleinen Unehrlichkeit.

Gut, er war nackt, hatte sämtliche Waffen abgelegt, und stand bis zur Hüfte im Wasser…normalerweise hätte er in dieser Situation allen Grund zur Vorsicht gehabt.

Doch das hier war etwas anderes. Er konnte Gimli vertrauen. Sie hatten Seite an Seite gegen denselben Feind gekämpft und waren mit der Zeit gute Freunde geworden.

Nein, er fühlte keine Furcht vor Verrat…nur Scham. Scham über sein unbegründetes Misstrauen.

Schweigend sah er den Zwerg an, und ein warmes Gefühl von Zuneigung breitete sich in seiner Brust aus.

Schon seit einiger Zeit hatte Legolas das Gefühl, dass er diesen Sterblichen mehr mochte als gut für ihn war…doch darüber konnte er später nachdenken.

„Du lügst" stellte er ruhig fest. „Du hast andere Gründe."

Gimli zuckte zusammen, und ließ fast seine Axt fallen.

„Ich…ähm…Angst vorm Wasser?" sagte er hilflos.

„Nein. Bitte sieh mir in die Augen und sage die Wahrheit."

Gimli hob den Kopf, und Legolas beobachtete verwirrt, wie sich das was vom Gesicht seines Freundes zwischen Bart und Haaransatz sichtbar war langsam rötlich färbte, und das offenbar eher vor Verlegenheit als vor Zorn.

Der Zwerg hatte seinen Helm abgenommen, drehte ihn unentschlossen in den Händen herum und schien sich auf einmal sehr für die schlichte Verzierung an dessen Rand zu interessieren.

„Ähm…also…ich…Ich will nicht, dass Du mich nackt siehst" brummte er schließlich.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der zierliche elbische Bogenschütze diesen Satz verarbeitet hatte, doch dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis mit der Wucht einer Bogensehne die an einen ungeschützten Arm schlägt.

Heiß wie Feuer schienen seine Wangen vor Scham zu brennen als er den Blick abwandte.

Die Erinnerungen an einige nächtliche Träume, die er vergessen geglaubt hatte stiegen gemeinsam mit dem Blut in ihm hoch, und sogar seine spitzen Ohren nahmen die Farbe wilder Rosenblüten an.

„Du weißt es also" sagte er leise.


	2. Des Zwergen Eigenart

Warnungen: Nun, man könnte etwas darin sehen das hier offenbar als „Slash" bezeichnet wird (woher kommt die Bezeichnungeigentlich, es machtin meinen Augen absolut keinen Sinn), aber eigentlich nicht wirklich. Nur andeutungsweise, so wie im ersten Kapitel eben. ;)

Oh, und eine Drohung: Wenn ihr keine Reviews schreibt schreib ich nicht weiter.

Die Autorin grinst fies und fragt sich wo die Sternchen geblieben sind mit denen sie derartige Mimik normalerweise kennzeichnet.

Und der obligatorische Bestechungsversuch: Wer ein Review schreibt kriegt nen Schokokeks.

_Sternchen_ Teller mit Schokokeksen unter sämtlichen bisherigen Reviewschreibern rumgehen lässt _Sternchen_

Bedien Dich. :)

* * *

„Aye. Warum hast Du es mir nicht gesagt?" Gimli wirkte plötzlich wieder so selbstsicher wie sonst immer. 

„Ich habe es vor mir selbst nicht zugegeben. Ich hätte nur sagen können, dass ich Dich mehr liebe als ich einen Sterblichen lieben sollte. Mehr als ich einen Freund lieben sollte. Mehr als…"

Legolas zögerte, doch dann beschloss er die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Mehr als ich überhaupt irgendeinen Mann lieben sollte. Und ich hätte sagen können, dass Du sehr schön bist, auf eine zwergische Art und Weise. Es erschien mir unpassend dies auszusprechen, doch wie es scheint sprachen meine Blicke für sich."

Eine weitere kurze Pause folgte.

„Seit wann weißt Du es?"

Zur großen Verwirrung des Elben breitete sich ein Grinsen auf Gimlis Gesicht aus.

„Seit gerade eben. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen nachzufragen"

„Aber warum wolltest Du dann nicht von mir gesehen werden?"

„Och das", der Zwerg machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung „Erzähl ich später. Was mich jetzt viel mehr interessiert ist: Hast Du Dir etwa in Gedanken ausgemalt wie ich nackt aussehe?"

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf während seine Ohren sich in einem Rot färbten das bei Rosen nur durch gezielte Züchtung erreicht werden kann.

„Nein. So eine Respektlosigkeit hätte ich mir nie erlaubt" antwortete er aufrichtig. An diesem Punkt seiner Träume war er immer aufgewacht, und mit Absicht hatte er sowieso nicht darüber nachgedacht.

Trotzdem senkte er beschämt den Kopf.

„Hab keine Angst. Ich werde Dir gegenüber genauso wenig zudringlich werden wie Du die Frau Galadriel belästigen würdest." sagte er sanft.

Die Stirn des Zwergs legte sich bei diesen Worten in Falten.

„Erwähne die Frau Galadriel nicht, sie steht weit über uns beiden und ist verheiratet. Das ist kein passender Vergleich. Und komm aus dem Wasser, ich hab Dir was zu sagen wovon Du womöglich in Ohnmacht fällst."

Legolas nickte, und fing das trockene Tuch auf, das ihm zugeworfen wurde.

„Du hast Recht, es ist kein guter Vergleich. Es ist natürlich die Schönheit einer Frau zu bewundern"

Er seufzte tief und stieg aus dem Wasser. Es erschien ihm aus Gründen über die er nicht genauer nachdenken wollte angemessen, sich das Tuch um die Hüften zu wickeln bevor er sich ans Ufer setzte.

Gimli nickte ebenfalls. „Aye, das ist es" meinte er zustimmend.

Noch immer hatte er kein einziges Wort der Verachtung gesagt, und die Furcht vor dem was kommen würde lastete schwer auf dem Herz des Elben.

Doch auch der nächste Satz der seine hübschen Ohren erreichte enthielt nichts dergleichen.

„Du musst mir versprechen, Dein Verhalten mir gegenüber nicht zu ändern wenn Du es weißt. Und niemandem etwas zu sagen"

Legolas nickte noch einmal. Seine Neugier war geweckt. Hatte diese Information etwas mit dem zu tun, was er soeben zugegeben hatte? Doch es war besser sich keine Hoffnungen zu machen.

„Ich verspreche es" sagte er ernst, denn er vertraute darauf, dass sein Freund nichts unrechtes getan hatte, was er hätte weitersagen _müssen_.

„Gut" Gimli schwieg eine Weile bevor er fortfuhr „Ich hab Dir schon erzählt, dass weibliche Zwerge auch Bärte haben und den männlichen Zwergen insgesamt sehr ähnlich sehen?"

„Ja, das hast Du"

„Gut, also…die Sache ist die…"


	3. Eine schockierende Neuigkeit

Das nächste Kapitel...und bringt mich bitte nicht um. ;-)

Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass meine Gedankengänge so vorhersehbar sind...egal. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

Und danke für die Reviews. :-)

* * *

Gimli räusperte sich. „Ich bin weiblich"

Legolas schnappte nach Luft. „Aber…die Frau Galadriel…Du bewunderst ihre Schönheit"

„Aye, sie ist eine beeindruckende Frau. Und es war angenehm mir einzureden, dass ich Deine Schönheit auf die gleiche unverfängliche Art bewundere."

Der Elb konnte es noch immer nicht glauben „Du hast zweiundvierzig Orks getötet, und das waren nur die wir mitgezählt haben!"

Gimli seufzte „Ich hatte gehofft, Du wärst anders. Genau das hatte ich befürchtet…kaum wissen sie dass der große Krieger eine Frau ist heißt es sie hätte nur Glück gehabt und man schickt sie nach Hause, wo sie feine Kleidchen tragen und schön aussehen darf und sonst nichts. Keine Spur von Anerkennung ihrer Fähigkeiten. Die Frau Eowyn tut mir ehrlich Leid."

Der Zwerg spuckte auf den Boden und brummte verärgert. „Menschen eben." Und fügte bitter hinzu. „Und Elben auch. Machs gut Elb. Und denk an Dein Versprechen"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er, oder besser gesagt sie im Wald.

Legolas sah wie versteinert zu, unfähig sich zu rühren. Zu viel Neues hatte er gehört, über das er nachdenken musste.

Gimli, der stämmige kleine Zwerg der mehr als einmal mit erhobener Axt auf Orks zugerannt war um ihnen die Beine abzuhacken- sollte in Wirklichkeit ein weiblicher Zwerg sein? Eine Frau?

Legolas kannte Frauen nur als zerbrechliche Wesen die in Sicherheit gebracht werden mussten. Und er hatte diese Frauen nie sehr interessant gefunden. Schön ja, das ohne Zweifel…aber er hatte nie eine heiraten wollen. Warum sollte er sich an eine Person ketten die nicht verstand wie es war in die Schlacht zu ziehen, ungewiss ob man den nächsten Morgen sehen würde?

Gimli, der die Frau Galadriel so bewunderte, dass er sich dafür zu schlagen bereit war…hatte gesagt, dass er sich einrede Legolas Schönheit auf die gleiche Weise zu bewundern wie die der Herrin des goldenen Waldes…

Der Elb lächelte. Nie zuvor hatte ihm jemand gesagt dass er schön war. Männer waren nicht schön. Sie waren gute Bogenschützen und fähige Kämpfer…aber nicht schön, nie als einzelne Person. Sein Volk war oft schön genannt worden…nie er selbst.

Es fühlte sich gut an, warm und angenehm…wie die Sonne auf seinem Gesicht. Nein, besser als die Sonne auf seinem Gesicht, denn die Sonne schien auf alles.

Gimli, der die Elben so gehasst hatte…

Legolas sprang auf. Wo hatte er nur seine Gedanken gehabt! Fast hätte er vergessen was Gimli zuletzt gesagt hatte. „Machs gut, Elb"

So bitter hatte es geklungen, so enttäuscht.

Schneller als je zuvor kleidete sich der Elb wieder an und rannte los. Er erreichte das kleine Lager auf einer Lichtung, das sie für die Nacht aufgeschlagen hatten gerade noch rechtzeitig.


	4. Reife Kirschen

Besonderer Dank geht an Araglas die Sechzehnte, eine meiner zwei einzigen treuen Reviewer undVypox den Kampfzwerg, derdieses Kapitel betagelesen hat und sich trotzdem meine Rechtschreibung nochmal antun muss. :-)

Öhm...und an das Piratenknie.

_Sternchen _grinst _Sternchen_.

Schneller als je zuvor kleidete sich der Elb wieder an und rannte los. Er erreichte das kleine Lager auf einer Lichtung, das sie für die Nacht aufgeschlagen hatten gerade noch rechtzeitig.

Gimli packte gerade.

„Bitte…" begann Legolas, aber er wusste nicht was er weiter sagen sollte.

„Bitte was? „Oh, bitte lass Dich in Watte packen, und auf ein Samtkissen legen damit Dir auch ja nichts passiert, Du bist ja nur eine schwache Frau" Nein, ich hab Euch Elben und die Menschen gründlich satt. Ich geh zurück in die Minen, da legt man nur Edelsteine auf Samtkissen"

Legolas senkte betreten den Blick. Er hatte immer so über das andere Geschlecht gedacht, auch wenn er es nie so ausgedrückt hätte. Es war wahr…und jetzt schämte er sich dafür.

Er würde sein Weltbild grundlegend ändern müssen…aber hatte er das nicht schon? In seinem Kopf schien sich alles zu drehen. Vielleicht war es auch nur sein Weltbild, das gerade Handstand machte.

„Bitte bleib. Ich verspreche ich werde Dich nicht anders behandeln als früher. Aber bitte bleib bei mir." sagte er sanft.

Gimli drehte sich langsam zu ihm um.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Du es schaffst. Aber den Versuchs ists wert."

Ein kurzes Schweigen folgte, und nun waren es zwei Personen die sich sehr für den Waldboden zu interessieren schienen.

„Aber ich werde mich anders verhalten als früher…jetzt wo ich weiß, dass ich für Dich mehr als ein Freund bin."

Eine weitere Pause folge, in der Legolas beobachten konnte, dass er nicht der Einzige war der dauernd errötete. Leider war er in diesem Moment zu aufgewühlt um sich eine poetische Beschreibung der entstehenden Farbe auszudenken.

„Du bist auch mehr für mich als...Ich hab Dir das über mich vorhin nur gesagt, um sicherzugehen dass Du keine falschen Vorstellungen hast von…"

Kirschen beschloss Legolas während seine Befürchtungen dahinschwanden. Ja, definitiv. Damit war diese hübsche Farbe am ehesten zu vergleichen.

Reife Kirschen.

Sein eigenes Gesicht hatte eine ähnlich hübsche Farbe, als er schließlich fragte „Darüber wie Du ohne…die Rüstung aussiehst?"

Wo wir gerade bei Farben sind: Gimlis Gesicht nahm langsam die von…sagen wir: ´Noch reiferen Kirschen an.

„Eigentlich meinte ich ohne...ähm...Kleidung"

Das Gesicht des Elben färbte sich in einem noch etwas tieferen Rot als vorher…so ähnlich wie etwa…dunkelrote Rosen. Außerdem drehte er den Kopf in einer äußerst eleganten Bewegung ein wenig zur Seite und beobachtete äußerst interessiert ein Eichhörnchen auf einem nahen Baum.

„Darüber habe ich nie nachgedacht, ich war mir sicher, Du hättest etwas dagegen" meinte er nach einer Weile.

Eine buschige Augenbraue hob sich um fast einen Zentimeter

„Du hast…Du dachtest ich hätte etwas dagegen und hast deshalb nie…war das wirklich der einzige Grund? Das ist so…"

Legolas setzte sich auf den Waldboden, faltete graziös seine Beine übereinander und begann nervös einen herabgefallenen Ast in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen.

„Ich denke schon. Ich habe nicht viel Erfahrung mit so etwas" gestand er schließlich ein. „Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

Gimli runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Nun ja, es ist…seltsam."

Ein Zwerg der seine Axt ablegt ist ein seltener Anblick, noch seltener ist allerdings dazu den Satz:

„Pass bitte drauf auf ja? Ich …geh jetzt auch mal baden" an einen Elben gewandt zu hören.

Es könnte sogar das erste Mal in der Geschichte sein, dass derartiges vorkam.

Besagter Elb lächelte verträumt.

„Sicher…ich werde gut auf Deine Waffe achtgeben. Ruf mich wenn Du Orks sichtest"


End file.
